Extraordinary Girl
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Sequel to Boulevard Of Broken Dreams! Sandy thinks she's a loser & a certain punk with a white suit comforts her in a smoothie parlor. Review plz!


**A/N: **This is the sequel to Boulevard Of Broken Dreams. I hope you like it!

Fourteen-year-old Sandy Sanchez looked around the mall where her & all her friends were hanging out in the smoothie booth. Her two best friends had boyfriends. Pashmina was playfully kissing Stan on the lips & Kendra was doing a duet with Jingle. She sighed. The only guy that liked her was Maxwell. Maxwell was SUCH a jerk though!

"She's an Extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she can't seem to get away"

A sixteen-year-old teenager looked at her. He had shoulder length black hair, wore eyeliner, & wore his sunglasses on his nose with his eyes looking over them instead of putting them in his pocket or on his head & was wearing a white suit with a red with white polka dot bow tie. He was obviously a punk. He admired her. She had gone through so much. Including her 'stalker' Maxwell. He liked her. He wanted to tell her. He was Kether.

"He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain"

"Hey Sandy," Maxwell said, "What a coincidence to see you here!"

"No Maxwell," Sandy sighed, "It's really not."

"What?" Maxwell asked.

"Give it up, you fallowed me here, it's obvious." Sandy sighed again.

"Do-"

"No. I don't want to go out with you Maxwell." Sandy said.

Kether smiled his smile that made the girls sigh.

"She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying"

"But S-"

"The answer is no Maxwell." Sandy told him harshly but nicely.

Maxwell sighed & walked away & Sandy brushed away a small tear & put her hand on her head.

Kether approached her. _I can do this! _He thought. _I am Kether. I can do _anything

"Hey Sandy?" Kether said.

"Yeah?" Sandy answered like a machine.

"Are you… you know, alright?" Kether asked.

"I'm okay…" Sandy said.

"So, do you have a date?" Kether asked.

"No." Sandy half smiled, "Not with my stalker at least."

"She sees the mirror of herself  
And image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy"

"So you have a date but not with Maxwell?" Kether asked, stepping back.

"No." Sandy said, "Of course I don't. I'm _Sandy Sanchez _why would anyone like me?"

"Because your pretty. And you're smart. And you're nice. And you've gone through so much & still standing."

"Now Kether, you wouldn't want anyone to ruin you rep by saying you like me now would you?" Sandy asked.

"What? Why would it ruin my rep?" Kether asked.

"Because I'm a loser." Sandy said.

"Sandy, you're not a loser! And my rep is being a punk! It means I'm different!"

"But… no one would want to date me. I'm such a loser." Sandy said.

"He steals the image in her kiss  
From her hearts apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername"

"Sandy, you are extraordinary!" Kether said, looking in her bright sad emerald eyes with his own brown ones.

"I… what?" Sandy asked.

"Your extraordinary." Kether repeated, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Kether, I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Sandy said.

"Oh Pash, I think I'm going to be sick." Stan said.

"Shut up Stan." Pashmina said.

"Make me." Stan said.

"Ok." Pashmina said, capturing his lips with hers & bringing him down to the floor.

"**She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying"**

"Why aren't you saying sweet stuff to other girls?" Sandy asked, "Pretty ones. Blondes. Brunettes. Instead of _red heads_."

"Maybe I don't like blondes." Kether said, his face only a couple millimeters away from her's.

"What about brunettes?" Sandy asked, breathing on his face. It smelled minty.

"Them either." Kether said, moving closer.

"What about other red heads? Ones you actually like?" Sandy asked.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? HE LIKES YOU!" Stan yelled out of no where.

"You do?" Sandy asked.

"Yes." Kether said, kissing her.

"She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days he's not worth trying  
Now that they're both up on it  
She gets so sick of crying"

"Why?" Sandy asked when she broke free.

"Your extraordinary." Kether said, kissing her again.

"She's an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl"

**A/N: **EEEEEEEEEEEE! I loved that! Well, what are you waiting for? Review!


End file.
